


Happy New Year

by New_Elysia



Series: Fatherhood AU [4]
Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: AU, Child, Dad AU, Gen, New Years Eve, Procrastination is a bitch, Vampires, this was suppose to be done back in January
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9955979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/New_Elysia
Summary: Em please don't scream, it scares the boy.





	

“D’Ablo!” the council president looked up as his name echoed through the crowded ball room. Steel grey eyes searched the crowd of vampires until they found Em standing at the far end.

Not only had the vampire’s shouting startled literally every vampire in the room, but the kid as well. “Shit” D’Ablo hissed and looked down at Vlad, who had just been sleeping peacefully when Em barged in.

The small child let out a few whimpers, Otis turned to look down at the infant. The blond vampire set his cup down on the table in front of him, then reached for the scared child “I’ll take care of him, you handle Em.” D’Ablo nodded, letting Otis take the boy, who had already started crying.

D’Ablo took in a deep breath and looked back to Em, who was currently stomping towards them, a rage filled fire burning in her sea green eyes.

Otis scooted his chair back, opting that this was not the best place to try and calm the boy down. Otis had just barely stood when Em snapped at him “no, you stay!” Otis flinched in slight fear before sitting back down, and turning his attention back to the crying child.

“What the fuck is this?” Em pointed at Vlad with a dark violent fingernail. “It’s an infant, Madam council. One who was just sleeping quite peacefully before you thought to scream at me.” D’Ablo said, the council president then looked over to see Orander weaving his way over to them.

The council secretary came to stop beside Otis, the vampire moved to help Otis as he worked to calm Vlad down, Orander murmured something about the boy’s pacifier. Otis looked back to D’Ablo and then to the table. The council secretary reached down and picked it up off the table.

Otis took it from him and slipped it into the boy’s mouth, it took a moment but the child seemed to take to it and his cries started to subside.

“Well, I hope you’re ready to explain what it’s doing here.” D’Ablo raised an eye brow “first, it’s a boy, second, this is Tomas’ son.” D’Ablo gestured to the child “where else am I supposed to put him?” the council president asked, acting as if this should be obvious to the female vampire.

“Pardon?” D’Ablo let out an exaggerated sigh “I told you about this.” The vampire in black said “when?” “About a month ago, right after Tomas left him with me.”

The teen aged vampire didn’t exactly look like she believed D’Ablo “you hung up on me.” D’Ablo reminded her. Em let out a groan “it was three in the afternoon and you where screeching like a damn banshee. “

Em crossed her arms “I thought you were just over reacting to something you did while drunk.” D’Ablo gestured to Vlad, who was now curled up in his uncle’s arms. A brief look of fear cross Otis’ face when Ignatius strolled over, hard crimson eyes locked on the infant.

“You thought was lying about this?” he asked, quite honestly the council president thought his reaction perfectly valid as well. “Yes” she countered “half of what you say during that call made no damn sense and the other half was just high pitched screeching.”

Em then placed her hands on the table and leaned in “hell, it was the same high pitched scream you used when you drunkenly tried to seduce a lamp post in Barcelona a few years back.”

The corners of D’Ablo’s mouth twitched slightly “you could have atleast tried to call back later.” The council president said, now eyeing Ignatius as well. The silver haired vampire had yet to speak and was just looking at the infant in Otis arms.

“Well, if this is Tomas’ son, then where is Tomas?” D’Ablo huffed out in annoyance “I don’t know, Tomas was only at my home long enough to drop that kid off before running again.”

Otis’ blue eyes looked down at Vlad, now only partially listening to the conversation. The infant’s onyx eyes were staring slowly starting to droop. He was relaxed enough to fall back asleep, good. Otis let out a small sigh of relief.

 _‘Did Tomas turn an infant’_ Otis blinked and looked up at his father, the older vampire’s hands tensed slightly. _‘No’_ Otis replied, he then looked back to D’Ablo and Em, who now seemed locked in a heated argument.

Otis stood, deciding it was best to get the boy to a much quitter location until they were done. As Otis walked away from the table, Ignatius didn’t hesitate to follow after him. Otis crossed the room towards a set of large glass doors.

Balancing Vlad, he opened on and slipped out onto the open roof top that surrounded Stokerton’s ball room. Ignatius still following behind him, closing the door behind himself as he stepped out into the cool night air.

Vlad yawned and settled down in Otis’s arms, dark eyes closing slowly. Ignatius walked over and leaned against the railing that surrounded the rooftop “so” he begins, eyeing the infant t still “what exactly is this.” He gestures to Vlad momentarily before folding his arms across his chest.

“As D’Ablo stated, this is Tomas’ son.” Otis said, he then looked around, winter had been oddly warm this year, leaving little in the way of snow and cold weather.

Ignatius looked at the boy, he looked absolutely pitiful if the vampire were honest with himself. So small and defenseless. “Your brother leaves with a human woman and then brings that child back into Elysia.”

“And if that old prophecy is true…” Otis clinched his jaw “he’s not some prophesized King, Ignatius.” Otis snapped, earning a glare from his sire. “Mythology is just that, Mythology. You know this, you denounced the prophecy yourself.”

The vampire just shook his head “and what of Tomas?” Otis pursed his lips, questioning. Of course, that’s why he’d followed Otis out here. After all, Ignatius was still ems son, even if he wasn’t that fond of Elysian politics. “I don’t know, I’ve only been aware that D’Ablo received the boy for a few weeks now.”

Ignatius strolled over to Otis, his eyes fixated on the boy “it’s a disgrace honestly, that child should not exist.

Otis looked horrified at the way Ignatius sounded, the boy may not exactly be a vampire like the rest of Elysia, but this was still his nephew, his flesh and blood and Tomas’ son. The silver haired vampire watched the boy sleep comfortably in his uncle’s arms. Otis was stiff as Ignatius moved a few more inches closer.

The bounty hunter took notice of Otis’ behavior and smirked “Otis, I may enjoy hunting down and killing my bounties, but I do not go after children.” Otis swallowed, still concerned for his nephew’s safety. “And remember, much of Elysia would be appalled to learn that mother ordered the murder of such a young child.”

Otis pursed his lips, that reminder bringing him even less comfort. It really only meant that Vladimir would be safe for the next five to ten years, at the most.

 

D’Ablo looked up, watching as Otis walked back to the table. Vladimir still in his arms and thankfully quiet and sleeping. The council president still wasn’t quite adept in handling the boy when he cried. A month just wasn’t enough time to adapt to something like this, hell he doubted an eternity would help him get used to taking care of this kid.

But he wasn’t going to give in that easily, if Tomas trusted him to do this, then who was he to question the vampires’ judgment?

Otis sat back down in his seat and sighed, sounding frustrated and exhausted “Proud grandpa?” D’Ablo questioned with a smirk, his steel grey eyes flitted over to see Ignatius walking over to a pissed off Em.

“Well,” Otis began “he doesn’t quite want to kill the boy just yet, so that’s always a plus.” The blond sighed “but he’s not exactly thrilled with his existence either, so I’m not expecting to see him a lot.” D’Ablo shrugged “I didn’t expect him to be, it was his son that ran off with a human.”

“Well it was also my brother and you don’t see me getting this pissed off.” Otis countered, D’Ablo smiled at him “perhaps, but you don’t have Ignatius’s temperament.” D’Ablo reminded.

“You know, when Em informed me about this council having an opening, I wasn’t expecting things to be this strange.” Otis looked from D’Ablo to a redheaded woman sitting across the table from D’Ablo. The blond vampire blinked “and you are?” he asked “Emily Wheiler” she said, dark emerald eyes staring at Otis “she’s one of those on the ballet for the Vice President’s position.” D’Ablo said.

The council president picked up his cup and examined it before taking a sip of blood wine. “Working fast to find a replacement, it seems.” Otis said with a huff “well even if Tomas does come back, he’s certainly not getting his position back.” D’Ablo reminds the younger vampire

Otis then looked to the table, noticing a photo album with pictures slid in-between the plastic lining. “What’s this?” he asked “a few of the council members decided to take pictures and keep them in an album.” D’Ablo said, sounding less than thrilled.

“I doubt it’s really necessary, if they boy wants to know about his childhood, we can always just share memories with him.” Otis reaches out to turn the album so that he could see it. It was open to the last occupied page, with only three pictures.

Silently he flipped through the first five pages. D’Ablo set his cup down on the table and looked at Vlad. Otis blinked, slightly surprised when D’Ablo willing reached for the boy. The blond vampire willingly let D’Ablo hold the boy, watching as D’Ablo attempted to cradle the infant. It was obvious that D’Ablo still wasn’t that comfortable with the child.

As a human, D’Ablo had never really considered children or marriage. It was pointless to, he knew he wouldn’t really live long enough to even make anything of it if he did marry. And any children would have just been left fatherless when he left with his sire.

D’Ablo stared down at the sleeping boy for a long moment. The image of a child sleeping happily drudged up memories the vampire would have preferred to be lost to history. Thoughts of his brother swirled in his mind, perhaps he needed to inform Sombra of this little development soon.

“How long have you been dealing with this little problem?” Emily asked, D’Ablo looked back at the female vampire “oh, about a month.” D’Ablo said, the vampire dragged himself from his thoughts. Deciding they were best suited for later.

“And you didn’t even try to catch his father?” D’Ablo wet his lips “Well…” D’Ablo began, but Otis interrupted him “he’s got a bit of a crush on my brother.” Otis grinned.

“Oh, I see.” Emily smirked as well “so this must be your dream to take care of his child.” D’Ablo clenched his jaw “no” he spat “I was the only one present at the time and had no way of properly securing Tomas.” D’Ablo then looked down at Vlad, making sure he was still asleep. “And I was also a bit distracted by the boy at the time.” D’Ablo mumbled.

“Right, of course…” Otis said, sarcasm evident in his voice.

 

* * *

 

D’Ablo folded his arms across his chest as he stared out the window. Otis stood beside him, Vlad still in his arms, this time the boy was awake but still silent. D’Ablo glanced over, grey eyes watching the boy. Midnight was fast approaching and soon they’d ring in another pointless new year. One D’Ablo was certain wouldn’t go as planned, nor would any that were to follow.

The Council President found himself relieved to have some help from both his council and the boy’s uncle. He wasn’t quite sure he’d be able to handle the kid on his own.

It also brought him just a little bit of relief to know he’d have some acceptance from family, namely Otis. It also brought forth more faint memories that he struggled to push back. Now was not the time for this, there was never a time for this. Dwelling on the past, his past, never did him any good.

The lights in the room dimed and the sound of faint chanting voices filled the vampire’s ears. His stiffened in surprise when the sounds of explosions then followed alongside splashes of bright colorful light that illuminated the room. It took a moment, but it clicked in D’Ablo’s mind. He’d been so lost in thought that he’d missed the count down.

This wasn’t the first time he’d completely missed the New Year, it wouldn’t be the last either. D’Ablo looked to Otis, who's smile had faltered and was now walking away, attempting to calm the squirming boy. Perhaps it was a good thing to note that the child didn’t seem to be found of loud noises.

D’Ablo gave Otis a mumbled “Happy New Year”  as the vampire walked past him, and then turned his gaze to the fireworks outside.


End file.
